Troubled Waters
by The Age of Millennium
Summary: Rika has been feeling rather abandoned lately. Ryo's left...Takato and Henry have other girls. Kazu and Kenta are gay. Everyone's happy on cloud nine except her. Will a rainy day surprise change things and restore a friendship? Takato/Rika/Henry. Sucre references.


Troubled Waters

* * *

How many times had she heard this story? How many more times would she try to believe in it? That silly little thing called love. The most ungodly thing in this universe. She sits in the corner of her room and refuses to let the crystal teardrops melt down her face. She closes her eyes in resistance.

God was she pathetic.

She lowered her head and let her messy red hair hang into her face. She needed a haircut worse than Takato. It was a dark and stormy evening, and the rain just refused to stop. Somehow, she was okay with this even with her mother and grandmother out doing God knows what. Renamon was gone too. She said something about...reflecting? She wasn't sure. She didn't care. They weren't together much anymore.

So much for being a team...

There was no point in doing any reflecting of her own. She had already done so. The situation with Ryo...well...he had tried a little too hard, and she never reciprocated. Well, not in the way _he wanted_ anyhow. No hand holding, no kisses, no intimacy. Not even a simple hello some days. She had always cared, though, and he did what she'd hope he'd never do—he moved on. Jeri was _the last person_ she would have thought of, but after her bitter break up with Takato it seemed like they were a match made in heaven. Takato had always had a thing for redheads, but rumor had it her attitude still put him on the edge, so he went out with Ayaka. _Ayaka_ for crying out loud! Sheesh. How much of a ponytail fetish did this guy _have_?!

Then there was Henry. She had been sure there was...something...between them, but it would stay unspoken. He had brought her flowers one day...nothing special. Just a thank you for something she had done for him. She didn't know when the clothes were shed or why he didn't speak to her for a good month afterward. It was in vain due to the rushed apology in the form of another sleepless night and the awkwardness of learning the next day he had thought of asking Miki out. Admittedly, he had more balls with these things in comparison. Well _besides_ ignoring her for a month. Jeri described the hook up as "two kindred computer nerds on fire"...or something. Jeri's descriptions hadn't gotten any less weird since they were kids. It wasn't weirder than the pairing, though—honestly who knew Miki could type her name on a computer let alone be classified as a computer nerd? Seriously, she had always been a technophobe, but time changes people.

Just like it had her and Ryo.

She sighed again. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head in them. Hiding out.

_Realize that I want you..._

_In the strangest way, I create you..._

_But I couldn't dream you up..._

_No, I couldn't dream you up..._

Since when had she known the lyrics to that song? Actually—when did she start singing?! Seriously...it's like her bodily functions had broken with her heart. She sighed and let herself sink deeper and deeper into the depths of her depression. Between the torrential rain and her tormented brain she didn't know whether she gave a damn or not anymore.

Her phone lit up. A message from Henry.

Probably another movie invite. Between Henry constantly making out with Miki and Takato goofing around for Ayaka, there was no place for her. That and wanting to puke at the sight of Ryo and Jeri. She couldn't even go to her other two idiots for (a strange) comfort due to them forming their own homosexual duo. She had seen it coming from hundreds of miles away. With her being the only one without a special someone she had started to wonder...was her fate to be lonely? She remembered when she asked Renamon about destiny. There was no one to turn to now. Her family and Renamon were always busy.

She was neck deep in troubled waters...

_No, I couldn't dream you up..._

...and she let herself drown.

* * *

She awoke to two voices.

_Male _voices. They were familiar...

"...I think we woke her up."

"Morning Hime-sama."

Her eyes flew open, and she looked to her left.

Henry was drinking tea in perfect posture.

She looked to her right.

Takato was sketching..._something._ (One day someone will tell him he can't draw.)

"_How the hell did you get in_?!" She snapped.

"Well...the gate was left opened. Plus, I know where the spare key is for when your Grandma forgets hers." Henry said calmly.

Takato nodded and added:

"Henry _did_ text you to tell you that we were coming. We got worried that you didn't answer, and your Mom and Grandma are staying in a hotel for tonight. This storm is worse than they predicted..."

She was quiet for a minute to listen to the gallons and gallons of water thrashing against the house.

"...Won't your parents get worried? And what about movie night?" She whispered.

"...Don't worry about it. We told them we'd be at your house." Henry said.

He sipped some more tea. Somehow, being half Chinese made him more Asian—or _proper_ really—than her and Takato combined.

"...Just leave. You can stay in the house...but just...leave me alone! I'm not in the mood." she said half-heartedly.

Not even a proper insult. Something was majorly wrong here. Takato and Henry weren't _that_ stupid, and she knew it.

"So...are you gonna tell us what's wrong, or are we going to keep up this awkward silence?" Takato asked irritatedly.

Rika didn't answer, and Henry sighed. He exchanged a glance with Takato before saying:

"You know...Takato and I had a good idea. I'm...breaking up with Miki, and he's contemplating leaving Aya-chan."

Rika's eyes grew wider than the whole house.

"The hell are you on about?! As much as I _hate_ rumors, it was pretty evident you and Miki have something good going on. Both in _and_ out of bed."

Henry put his tea down and stared through her with his gray eyes. She hated how easily they could pierce through her icy exterior.

"You can't believe _everything_ you hear as you like to remind me. Miki and I have been having problems for a while. We're saving face more than anything...and those elaborate sex life details couldn't be further from the truth."

She looked away sheepishly for a second before gazing over at Takato. He knew what was coming.

"Rika...I do care for Aya but...she's not you." Takato whispered.

Rika blinked. Several times. This _had_ to be a dream.

"She's...they're not us. The three of _us_." He finished as he grabbed her right hand.

Henry grabbed the left, and she turned to look at him.

"Cut the crap. You're...lying. The two of you are lying. STOP MOCKING ME! You've been _just fine fucking_ your girlfriends and leaving me here to _rot_. Don't just waltz right in the middle of this _godforsaken storm_ and think that everything's gonna go back to normal instantly!"

She ripped her hands out of theirs and scooted away to the opposite wall. She returned to her previous position causing Henry to shake his head. He walked over, sat down beside her, and started tickling her side. Takato walked over and followed suit. An eruption of laughter came from Rika, and she flailed her hands while squealing for them to stop. They both grabbed her hands again. This time with a bit more force.

"Rika...listen...we're_ not_ mocking you. We feel _bad _about not spending enough time with you. You have every right to be upset but...don't think that means we didn't care."

"Pushing us away isn't going to solve anything. You did that with Ryo, and that's why he ultimately chose Jeri. Henry and I...we just want to see you happy again. We want things to go back to the way they used to, or as close as we can get. We don't expect things to change overnight. That'd be a little too convenient, to be honest. We just..."

Takato's voice trailed off and he and Henry stared at each other for a while. A small blush crept across Takato's face, and Henry nodded.

"...want to tell you that we like you. We always have." They finished in unison.

That was it.

Rika's eyes started to tear up.

That was what she wanted to hear. For _years _now.

Henry let go of her hand and hugged her from behind. Takato reached around her to hug Henry, putting her in the middle. Their old, awkward group hug Takato had insinuated one day. Usually, it made her a bit embarrassed, but not this time. The warmth of her friends-

That's _it_.

It wasn't the confessions she wanted. That was just the cherry on top.

Their warmth. Their irreplaceable warmth. The house was freezing, and the thunder had gotten louder, but it was all drowned out due to their warmth.

The three of them didn't want to let go, but they knew it was getting late.

"Can we...stay together like this forever?" Rika whispered.

"No...but we can put up a damn good fight." Henry answered.

"And we won't let Ryo get in the way." Takato said firmly.

Both boys kissed her cheeks causing her to turn red.

Takato decided to break the embrace first and walked over to Rika's closet. He fished out a huge navy futon and laid it on the ground. It was more than big enough for the three of them to fit comfortably. He looked at Henry for a bit before saying:

"I'm heading to bed first. Don't have too much fun."

He stripped down to his boxers before drifting off to sleep. Henry stood up and proceeded to do the same. Rika crawled into the futon sleepily. She was already in her nightgown. It was reminiscent of old times when she'd already be dressed and have to remind them she wasn't interested in their manhood. She was always in between them (they were more comfortable that way), and proceeded to take her place there. Henry finished his tea and slid in next to her. Lightning struck, and it seemed to shake the house. Takato awoke with a groan.

"Don't tell me it's morning..."

"No, not yet." Henry chuckled.

"Go back to sleep Gogglehead." Rika said soothingly.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. There wasn't a cloud in sight, although the forecast had said it would rain again in the afternoon. She hoped so. She needed an excuse to keep those two here. She understood perfectly well she couldn't keep both of them to herself in _that way_ so any excuse for the three of them to stay together...she'd take it.

Yesterday she was drowning in misery...and today she was afraid she wouldn't come down from cloud nine. It really was like a dream. No...

The brunette flipping pancakes in the kitchen and the blunette's arms still wrapped around her...She couldn't make that up. It was a reality.

_With your very sweet persuasion..._

_With your very sweet persuasion._

_I couldn't dream you up._

_I couldn't dream you up._

_I couldn't dream you up._

_No, I couldn't dream you._

She sang lightly.

She couldn't ask for better two best friends. She just hoped she wouldn't fuck this up. Not again. She cared too much. She wanted to maintain their happy threesome for as long as they could.

Renamon smiled sadly from outside. Guilmon and Terriermon were with her.

"Seriously...how the hell did Takato not wake up during that?!"

"They weren't exactly _loud_."

Guilmon just scratched his head. He felt like he was missing some context. He was just trying to believe that it was "anybody's game" like Renamon had said. He didn't want to see Takato's sad smile anymore. Things were looking up for the three single Tamers though and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

A/N 2016 Update: Hey guys. Thanks so much for the continuous support for this story. This was just a random idea I had, and it turned into one of my most popular stories. I seriously can't thank you all enough. I'm thinking about doing a part two, so make sure you leave me review! The main song (and a couple of references) are from the band Sucre, a side project from my favorite band Eisley. Give them a listen if you like! Until next time.

-Millie


End file.
